Nightmares
by C-artist
Summary: Everyone has bad dreams, but what if those dreams change your mind...Change about how you feel about things? Wolfram experiences one of those dreams, so what will happen? Yuuram/Wolfyuu The story from Yuuri's POV is uploaded as well, so check it out


**A/N: I realized that the site hadn't uploaded my story right, (hell, that took me some time to figure out .) so here is the improved (extra grammar-checked) page. Also the link to the other version, the one from Yuuri's view. Mind you, that is a complete different story with only the action and the words the same, so be sure to check it out. Especially when you have some questions about the ending of this story. **

**Now the link: .net/s/5710089/1/Living_the_Dream**

**Enjoy!**

Note: Greta is here too, but sleeps in a room connected to Yuuri's. Because I can't stand her breaking the romantic moments ^^.

* * *

**Nightmares**

_Wolfram hurried to the bedroom, dragging Yuuri along by the hand. It was the night after their wedding and Wolfram was excited. Yuuri was not, more afraid of what would come, but his mind was clouded of the plenty of wine he had__. Yuuri just turned sixteen and the whole castle had planned the wedding while he was to earth to celebrate his birthday with his family. In fact, he had been in state of shock the whole day, obeying to whatever was asked from him. With the ceremony they even had kissed and he had smiled, but only because he had too. After that, he had been drinking a lot with the result he wasn't really 'on earth'. And it didn't bother Wolfram, because he finally had the golden and legally opportunity to do with Yuuri whatever he pleased._

_They burst into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, then Wolfram pushed Yuuri towards the bed, giving him gentle soft kisses and Yuuri kissed back. Then he pushed him onto the bed and they were about to begin the undressing part, when the window shattered into thousand pieces and three man entered the room. Wolfram jumped up and grabbed his sword, but it was useless. He was being unarmed and the man grabbed a gem from his pocket and held it out to Wolfram while smirking. Wolfram started to feel weak and stumbled backwards until he hit a closet, that's when he knew it was a hoseki. His eyes shot to Yuuri, Yuuri was being held by the two other men and had a sword at his throat, his face turned towards the blond by force._

_Wolfram looked back at the man with the gem, the man had to be the leader, he thought, but then he felt the man's hand take a fierce grip around his throat._

"_Tell me, bishounen, did we interrupt something?" The man laughed, while bringing his face closer._

_ "You're quite a beauty, boy… you should have had some experience… Tell me are you a virgin?" The man looked at Wolfram, but the blonde didn't speak._

"_Well, are you gonna tell me?" He shook the boy in his hands, pressing a bit harder. Wolfram nodded afraid and in pain. The man laughed._

"_Was the maou going to be your first?" He asked bringing the __hoseki__ closer to Wolfram._

_Wolfram winched in pain and nodded. The man dropped the stone and grabbed a dagger from his belt._

"_Too bad, bishounen, you're gonna die a virgin!" the man laughed and pushed the dagger through the silk skin, stabbing Wolfram's heart. Wolfram screamed it out, but it wasn't only his scream that echoed trough the castle, Yuuri had transformed to maou-mode and blasted the three intruders with such force that they died at once. Yuuri went back to normal, hurrying to his fiancé. But he was too late, Wolfram was dead._

Wolfram shoot up, heavily panting clutching his chest at the place where his heart was. He looked around, the windows were normal, the room was dark and quiet except for the soft breathing next to him. He watched the boy beside him, calming himself.

_'It was just a nightmare… but that man…what he said…'_ His thoughts where interrupted by rustling caused by Yuuri turning in his sleep. Yuuri was now lying on his back, one arm lay above his head, the other draped across his chest, the sheets just above his abdomen.

'_I have to do this, even if he will hate me for this…' _Wolfram told himself while he turned and leaned in to the other's face, letting their lips touch. He turned his whole body and deepened the kiss, he felt the boy stir and kiss back, still with his eyes closed. Wolfram lifted his leg and placed it on the other side of Yuuri, sitting softly on the black-haired boy's hips, pinning Yuuri's arms against the bed so he wouldn't get hit or pushed off. Yuuri, of course, felt the light weight and shifted. But Yuuri was still thinking it was a dream and the person above him a girl, so when he felt the other pull away and he opened his eyes, he was shocked.

"WO-" He was interrupted by a hand covering his mouth.

"Don't be so loud, hennachoko. You will wake the others." Wolfram whispered.

Yuuri pushed the hand away with his free hand.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed angrily, while he glared at the greenish eyes above him, those eyes were filled with fear, not lust. The look on Wolfram's face was begging, yet determined.

"…Yuuri, please…One time…" Wolfram said in a trembling voice, a voice which didn't suit him. Yuuri's anger was replaced with curiosity and worry.

"Wolfram, what is it?... what 'one time'?" Yuuri asked softly. A tear welled up in the corner of the blonde's eye and Yuuri lifted his hand to wipe it away. Wolfram let out a sigh.

"Yuuri…I don't wanna die a virgin." He spoke softly.

"W-What?" the black-haired boy sputtered.

"Don't make me repeat it!" The blonde leaned in again, locking their lips. Yuuri turned his head to break it again.

"But Wolfram, what? Why? I don't-"

"I will take lead. You may hate me after this, more than you already do, but I need this…just once, because I love you."

Yuuri swallowed, he really wouldn't be able to sneak out of it this time. He closed his eyes, trying to steal himself for what would come and nodded. He felt the other boy's lips pressed against his own again. Imagining it was a dream he kissed back, which encouraged the blonde. Wolfram started to unbutton the pyjama top of the boy beneath him. When it was opened, he slit his hands over the soft tanned skin. He felt Yuuri stiffen underneath him and he broke the kiss to move to Yuuri's ear.

"I'll try not to hurt you." He whispered and kissed a trail over his neck down to his collarbone, while he removed the top completely.

These were unnecessary words, since Yuuri knew the blonde wouldn't hurt him, he never would, judging the soft gestures Wolfram offered him, he knew it would be okay, maybe even pleasant, but the idea of having sex with another boy was weird and wrong in his eyes.

Still he wrapped his arms around the blonde, that pleading look really hit him. Wolfram moved down kissing a trail to the nipples, licking and sucking the left, massaging the right and then changing. Yuuri let out soft moans of pleasure, enticed by the strange feeling. The blond moved his hands down to the waistband of Yuuri's pants and pulled them down, sitting up to remove them completely and then took a look at the body of his soon to be lover. Yuuri was naked except for the black g-string, a bulge was seen underneath it. Wolfram leaned down and kissed his king on the mouth again. Both their eyes were now clouded with lust, Yuuri's still with a bit fear and Wolfram's with a gentle sparkle. Yuuri's hands slit up Wolfram's body, tugging the pink nightdress up to the pale chest and then over the blonde's head to remove it. The smooth silk skin of Wolfram's body was exposed, softly reflecting the moonlight. Yuuri looked at it, thinking the boy was a real beauty. Another kiss and Yuuri felt the other boy shiver.

"Is something wrong?" He asked softly and worried.

"…Just cold…"Wolfram replied while planting kisses on the tanned chest.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram, holding him still and pulling the boy closer to share body heat. After a few seconds which seemed like hours, Wolfram moved his hands down to the Yuuri's hips, hooking his thumbs at the sides and pulling them down. Yuuri did the same to him. He could feel the hardened shaft of the blonde against his own. Wolfram shifted, with brought some friction at their groins and Yuuri moaned. It felt incredible, it made him forgot his regrets. He was completely taken over by pleasure and he didn't care anymore, this needed to be done so he better enjoyed it.

"Ahh, Wolfram…" He moaned as the blonde touched his erection, placing his pale, long fingers around it.

"Yuuri? Do you want to be top or bottom?" Wolfram asked softly as he moved his hand slowly up and down.

"Top or what? What are you talking about, just do what you need to do." He said between moans.

"Bottom can hurt, Yuuri…Can you bear that?"

"I don't know, do what feels right to you…I don't care… I trust you!" Yuuri lifted his hips to quicken the pace.

"I… Thank you, Yuuri." Wolfram let go of Yuuri's shaft and laid down on him, placing a kiss on his lips. Wolfram's hand followed Yuuri's arm and took his hand in his own, than lifted it, placing Yuuri's on his own butt. Than he reached out to the side of the bed, grabbing a little bottle of lubricant. He himself had settled for being bottom, as he knew that Yuuri was a wimp and possibly couldn't stand the pain... Besides, Wolfram himself, being a soldier, he should be able to bear it.

"…Oil your fingers and penetrate me, please… one finger at once…" He panted in Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri looked shocked at the blonde, but nodded after he saw his calm face. He took the bottle and opened it, spreading some of it on his fingers. He brought his hand to Wolfram's hole and let one finger slip in slowly. Wolfram tensed, but relaxed shortly after and let the other intrude him.

"…Another, please…" He moaned at the good feeling.

Yuuri did as he was told, and later added a third finger, moving in and out stretching the blonde.

"I love you…" Wolfram breathed out, placed another kiss on the other boy's lips and sat up. He took the bottle and let some of it cover his palm. Then he oiled Yuuri's shaft. Wolfram lifted his own body and placed Yuuri's member at his entrance, than he sat down slowly, getting used to the feeling. He heard Yuuri gasp and Wolfram smiled softly, mumbling words of love. He took in as much as he could and stopped to adjust. He felt incredibly filled, but it was so~ good. Yuuri placed his hands on the other's hips and encouraged him to start moving. Wolfram started up a slow pace, both letting out pleased moans and groans. Yuuri let his hips join the movements and the pace quickened. He also let his hands grab Wolfram's member and stroke it in the same pace as the other movement. And it didn't last long before Wolfram exclaimed the words that marked his orgasm, spilling his seed across their stomachs. Not much later Yuuri twisted and let out a scream, filling the blond as Wolfram collapsed on him, panting.

They lay there trying to catch their breath. Wolfram lifted his head and placed another kiss on Yuuri's lips, before shifting to the side, letting Yuuri slip out of his body. Yuuri turned on his side towards Wolfram and grabbed his waist, pulling the other boy closer. Wolfram nuzzled at his chest and looked up.

"Thank you, Yuuri. It was wonderful."

"…I love you, Wolfram…" was Yuuri's already sleepy reply and both drifted off to a very peaceful sleep.


End file.
